The Choice
by iloveanime1322
Summary: Misaki has been in a relationship with Aoi for 6 years, but what will she do when she finds him in a compromising situation with his assistant? Will this dutiful lawyer handle everything on her own or will someone swoop in to rescue her? Rated T but I might try to add some lemon flavor later on. I just haven't decided yet.
1. Chapter 1

Misaki Ayuzawa sat in her seat at the bar and sipped her mojito. She had just left the courthouse after she had won her latest case. She wanted to wind down before she went home to Aoi. She had been with Aoi for 6 years and she had been happier than she thought possible.

Lately Aoi had been logging so many hours at work that Misa had felt abandoned. She had went to his shop a few days prior and it had been locked. She used her key to enter through the back and had walked in on him with his assistant.

Misaki had been shocked into silence and had walked back out the door and all the way home. Later, Aoi had come home and apologized profusely saying that it was a mistake and that it would never happen again.

All night, Misa had watched Aoi when he wasn't looking. She wanted to pay more attention to his actions. Had he been giving her signals that he was unhappy? He always seemed to be his same happy self.

Now sitting at the bar with her drink, she couldn't decide what she wanted to do. Aoi had been attentive and had tried to prove how sorry he was, but getting over being cheated on was not as easy as a few sorry.

But hiding in a bar was not the answer. Misaki downed her drink and stood. As she turned to leave, she walked into a very firm chest. She was knocked off balance and strong hands reached out to steady her.

"I am so sorry. I did not see you there."

"And here I thought a beautiful girl was throwing herself at me. But apology accepted and no harm done. Would you like another drink? It's on me."

"No thank you. I really should be getting home. Have a nice evening sir."

"Call me Takumi. And if you ever change your mind, come see me here again sometime."

Misaki left the bar and slowly walked towards home. She didn't know what she was going to say to Aoi, but she did feel slightly better. Misa's subconscious was yelling in her ear. _Why would you feel better just because a cute guy offered to buy you a drink? Do you want to have other men fawning over you? Do you need attention that badly?_

Misaki shook her head at her internal conundrum. She would just talk to Aoi and sort everything out. Walking up to her house, Misa decided that she would do what was needed to make things work with Aoi. The house was dark so Misaki turned on a few lights. She was stunned at the sight. Almost all the furniture in the house was gone.

Walking through the rooms, Misa stopped in front of her bedroom door. It was closed and she was afraid to open the door and meet her fate. She gently turned the knob and pushed open the door. The room looked normal, save for a piece of paper sitting on the bed. She crossed the room and lifted the paper in her hands. She sank to the floor as she began reading.

 _My dearest Misaki,_

 _I have loved you from the first time I met you at Maid Latte. Spending time with you was a rare treat and I was shocked to find out that you had feelings for me, as I did for you. These past 6 years have been amazing and I would not have been amazing and I would not have wanted to spend them with anyone else. But I have wronged you and I can never take that back. I can not stay with you and continue to see the hurt that I have caused reflected in your beautiful eyes. I want you to know that someday maybe you can forgive me and we can once again be friends. I wish for you to keep the house and make a new, happier life. I love you and I am sorry._

 _Aoi_

The words were read over and over but the pain just didn't register. _Aoi is gone, so why am I not crying? I should be sad, devastated, emotional and angry, but I feel nothing. Why?_ Misaki could not even answer her own questions. Maybe she was in shock, or maybe she just really did not care for Aoi as she thought.

Standing up, Misa decided she did not want to be in this empty house at the moment. She did not work for the rest of the week so she decided that she would go back to the bar for another drink or two. Who was going to stop her and tell her she had enough? She didn't care because she was alone now.

The bar was a little busier than it had been not long ago. She found an empty seat at the end of the bar and contemplated what to order. Usually she would order a mojito, but she felt like having something a little stronger. She waited for the bartender to make his way over and she was startled by a voice very close to her ear.

"So you decided to come back after all?"

Misaki looked up at the man and sighed. He was a very handsome man. He looked to be around her age, maybe 27 or 28. He had messy blonde hair and a set of piercing emerald eyes. His lips were lusciously pink and curved up into a provocative grin. He had a very thin line next to his eyes that was caused by the genuine smile that he wore. It made him look distinguished.

The man stood about a head taller than Misaki and he had broad shoulders and a slender figure that looked to be lean and toned. He wore a crisp baby blue dress shirt that was unbuttoned at the top to allow a few stray hairs to be visible and intrigue the mind. He also wore black slacks and shined black dress shoes. The cuffs of his shirt sleeves were rolled twice, allowing his slender wrists to be visible.

Misaki took in his appearance for the first time. She had met the man earlier but her mind was not processing details at the time. This man was gorgeous. She remembered that he called himself Takumi, but she did not know if that was his given name or surname. She smiled politely.

"My plans fell through so I decided another drink was in order. I wanted to celebrate."

"Well what would you like to drink?"

"I normally drink mojitos but I want something slightly stronger without knocking me out."

"How do you like mango?"

"I love them."

"Then may I suggest a Patron Mangorita? They are fruity and not overpowering but they have tequila which is slightly stronger than the run in a mojito. I myself am partial to them."

"That sounds delicious. I think I will try one of those. Thank you for the suggestion."

The man signaled to the bartender, who asked the customer in front of him for patience and then made two drinks quickly and brought them over. He set the drinks on the bar, nodded in Takumi's direction and went back to his customer.

"How did he know what you wanted to order?"

"I told you I am partial to them. I drink them often enough that he should know."

"So you come here often then?"

"Yes, you could say that."

Misaki didn't know what to make of that comment, so she took the opportunity to take a sip of the drink in front of her. The liquid was sweet and delicious. Usually she preferred the tart lime, but the mango in this drink was a welcomed change.

"This drink is delicious. I can see why you like it so much."

"You looked like you needed some sweet to match your appearance."

"Um, well thank you. Now if the bartender would come back, I could pay him."

"The drink is already paid for so just enjoy it."

"I couldn't let you pay. Let me pay you please."

"Your presence and conversation are payment enough. I know the owner so it isn't a big deal."

"Well, alright but this is the only time. I do not like being in debt to others."

"Are you hungry?"

"What? That was a random question."

"Well, are you?"

"Slightly. I will probably go eat after I leave here."

"Have dinner with me? No one wants to celebrate alone. I can celebrate with you."

"Normally I would decline, but... tonight, I think I would like the company. Thank you. I would love to. Where shall we go?"

"Well there is a hotel adjoined to the bar that has a quiet restaurant. We could go there or you can pick any place you like. It is your celebration after all."

"The hotel restaurant sounds lovely. But may I ask a question?"

"Of course. As me anything."

"Is Takumi your given or surname?"

"Given. My surname is Walker."

"As in the bar we are in? Walk-in to Walkers?"

"Yup, I said I knew the owner. *wink*"

"Well Mr. Walker, are there any more surprises I should know about?"

"The hotel and restaurant are also part of Walker Inc. And we have hundreds of businesses scattered across Japan."

"So you come from a rich family?"

"Not exactly. But if you'd like, I could tell you more about myself over that dinner. Then you could be the judge."

"Fair enough. Lead the way."


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for such a long wait. I have been dealing with a BTS ff addiction currently and have literally been trying to pry myself away to get anything written haha. I even was listening to their albums as I wrote this. Trust me those boys are so fucking fine that most people can't help but be drawn in! Anyways, here is chapter 2. I am currently working on ch 3 so it won't take as long between the next post. Love you guys!**

* * *

Being seated across from a beautiful man was nothing new to Misaki. Aoi was a model and clothing designer who was known in most homes. Misaki had gotten used to people staring when they would be together in public.

But sitting with Takumi at a corner table was like being behind a looking glass at the zoo. Signaling a waiter, he asked for a screen to be placed for more privacy. Misa looked at the menu and gasped at the prices. She had eaten at expensive restaurants, but she was always mindful of price. She grew up poor so she knew the value of a yen.

"Mr. Walker. I would be more comfortable if we had dinner at a cheaper restaurant. I don't like to spend my money in excess."

"You will not be spending your money at all. I asked you to dinner, remember?"

"But these prices are ..."

"Do not worry. Order what you want. You only live once and you never know what tomorrow will bring. For example, I never expected to be having dinner with the most beautiful woman in the world today."

"Shut up you idi... Um, sorry. Don't say silly things like that."

"May I ask you a question this time?"

"Yes, of course."

"May I know your name as well?"

"Oh my goodness, how rude of me. My name is Ayuzawa Misaki. Nice to meet you."

"Misaki, such a beautiful name for such a gorgeous woman."

"I... thank you."

"So Ms. Ayuzawa, what are we celebrating this evening?"

"Oh yes, um well, I am a lawyer and today I won the biggest case of my career," she said smiling.

"Congratulations. That has to be a big achievement. How long have you been practicing?"

"A little over 4 years now. I mainly work custody and divorce cases. That is why I never got married. I have seen too many people fall apart."

Thinking about divorce and separations made Misa think about Aoi. They had never gotten married because she did not want to. Aoi had asked her once three years ago and had been devastated when she had refused. But he had taken the time to understand her reasons and eventually had healed from that. Now, Misa thought, it was a good thing that she hadn't married him after all. She was drawn out of her thoughts by Takumi's voice.

"Is something the matter?"

"Oh, it's nothing. Just some bad memories."

"Would you like to talk about it. Sometimes getting the negativity off your chest can be liberating."

"I don't think I can tell you without... um, how about I show you?"

Misaki had folded the letter from Aoi that she had found only this evening. It had been in her pocket since leaving her now empty house. She handed the paper to the man and looked down at the previously discarded menu.

The thought of food made Misa both famished and sick at the same time. She decided on a shrimp risotto with a side of tomato bisque. She looked up from the menu and into the eyes of this stranger. He looked sad now and Misaki wished she had kept this to herself. But he had been right. Someone else knowing she was in pain had reduced the impact that it was having on her.

"Misaki, when did you receive this letter?"

"Before I came back to the bar this evening."

"So you were going to drink alone after being dumped?"

"Yeah, because I really did want to celebrate."

"Where can I find this man? He needs to have the shit knocked out of him. Is he stupid?"

"Things have been rocky the past few days. I walked in on him with his assistant," Misaki said wish a frown.

"Okay tell me where he is. This guy is a real piece of work. Who could cheat on such a beautiful and charming woman like you? He is no man, he is a child." Takumi was fuming.

"Mr. Walker. It is fine. I do feel better now that someone knows. Even if it is a stranger that I will never see again."

"I hope that you don't wish that. I would very much enjoy your company again. So many people spend their time trying to get close to me because of who I am. But you didn't even know me. I cannot tell you how refreshing that was."

Misaki said, "I am not looking for a relationship so soon after a breakup."

Takumi nodded. "And I do not blame you. I have recently gone through a bad breakup as well. But, how about if we become friends. We can have dinner occasionally and we can be each other's relief from the false face that we will be required to give others. No obligations.

The waiter came to take their orders and then left for the kitchen. Misaki mulled over the idea. The only people that she was close to are friends of Aoi's or her own coworkers. But she did not have someone who she could truly confide in.

She looked up and said, "I accept. I really could use a friend. We will give this a shot and see how it goes."

"Agreed. So tell me, where are you from Ms. Ayuzawa?"

"I am born and raised here in Hokkaido. I had one sister and a dog. My family died in an accident while they were on vacation when I was eighteen. I was working so I could not join them."

Frowning, Takumi said, "I am sorry for your loss, but I am very glad that you had to stay behind because I am happy that I got to meet you."

"Well once I was alone, I had to work very hard to afford living expenses and university. I worked in a cafe and the manager had a nephew who I was friends with. Aoi and I got an apartment together."

"So you have known him for a long time?"

"Yes," she went on, "we lived together for 2 years before we started dating. And we have been together for 6, I mean we **had** been together for 6. It still seems surreal. I haven't even cried yet."

"Maybe it was time for you guys to call it quits. Sometimes people need the support that a steady relationship can bring until they realize how strong they truly are. You seem like a very strong woman to me."

"Thank you. I have never felt strong. Now tell me a little about yourself."

The food had arrived and they both ate silently for a few moments, enjoying their food. Misaki was normally a very private person but she had just told his man some of the worst moments of her life. Takumi Walker was very easy to talk to.

"Well, where to begin. Usually, people know my life story, or so they believe. I don't talk about myself much," Takumi said.

"You do not have to tell me. I understand the need for privacy."

Takumi shifted and said, "I would actually prefer to talk if we were alone. Would you be okay with moving to an enclosed dining space with no onlookers?"

Misaki nodded saying, "If that makes you feel more comfortable then yes."

Takumi made a motion with his hand and our waiter came to his side with lightning speed. He requested that our food be taken to his personal dining area. Misaki and Takumi stood and made their way to a room off of the main hall. The room was lit dimly for a more relaxing atmosphere. They sat at the table which already had wine and water glasses. Takumi held the seat for Misa and she sat gracefully.

"So," Misaki said, "Tell me your story, Mr. Walker."

"As you wish, but I do have one stipulation."

Misa raised her eyebrow. "Which would be?"

"That you call me Takumi."

"Of course. Takumi."

"So, I will start at the beginning. My surname may be Walker, but I only took that name 3 years ago. My mother was of the Walker family, however, my father was her butler. I was a bastard child who could not be claimed by my family."

"That is horrible. What family wouldn't want their own son?" Misaki scoffed.

"My parents did want me but my grandfather wouldn't allow it. The head of the family knows best of course," said Takumi sarcastically.

"How cruel. So what happened to baby Takumi?"

"I was sent to live with a family in Tokyo that was to raise me according to my grandfather's wishes. I was to be taught finance and business. He wanted to make sure that if my mother never had another heir, I would be the last resort."

"I do not think I would have liked your grandfather. He sounds like a horrible man."

Takumi shrugged. "That he was. The Usui family took me in. I was put through intense schooling, but they also were gentle people. They truly were my mother and father. I worked hard for them because I knew my grandfather would punish them if I did not perform to his expectations."

"So at least you grew up happy?" Misaki inquired.

"Very much so. My parents worked hard to provide me with everything I needed."

"You didn't get money from your grandfather? He made them work to take care of you?"

"They did it because they loved me," Takumi explained. "My grandfather paid for my schooling and nothing else. So I worked hard to make my parents proud to call me son. Since graduating from University, I began the bar next door. I worked enough to take care of my parents so they didn't need to work anymore."

"Your parents must be the luckiest people in the world," Misaki exclaimed.

"No, I am lucky to have them. Everything was fine until 3 years ago. My grandfather showed up at the bar and demanded that it was time for me to fulfill my duty as a Walker. I was paraded in front of the media as Hokkaido's most eligible bachelor and told to find a bride. Grandfather needed my heir to begin grooming."

"So he tried to force you into an arranged marriage?"

Takumi shook his head. "No, not really, he was letting me pick from a list of women that he deemed suitable. So I began going down the list and meeting the women. All the dates ended the same. All of them were rich spoiled brats who were money hungry. Then I met Sakura. She was from a rich family as well, but she wasn't interested in all of the hype that money brings. I enjoyed her company and so we began dating."

"But something happened. You said you went through a breakup as well."

"My grandfather was placated now that I was in a relationship because he knew it would only be a matter of time before we began having children. Sakura and I were in love, and we dated the past 2 years. But, no matter how many times she became pregnant, she would miscarry about 2 months along. This past year, she got tested and the doctor said she couldn't have children... with me."

Misaki frowned and asked, "So was something from your genes causing the complications?"

"Not just me. It was us together. She was heartbroken but said we could adopt. My grandfather was livid that I chose poorly and told me that I must find another woman. I told him that I would not do it. I loved her. So he took matters into his own hands. He met her one day and told her that if she didn't leave me at once, he would use his influence to make her family disappear."

After this revelation, Takumi picked up his fork and began to eat his now cold dinner. Misaki was shocked. How could his own grandfather be so cruel? This man sounded like a real monster.

"So Sakura decided that she was going to refuse to listen to my grandfather. And within a week, her father was found dead at work. It was ruled medical as a heart attack."

"That poor woman. So she left to keep the rest of the family safe?" Misaki questioned.

Again, Takumi shook his head. "No, she was stubborn. When she didn't leave, I begged her to go for her family and she refused. A week later, her mother was killed in a car accident. I finally told her to leave and never come back."

"Why wouldn't she just go to keep her family safe?"

"She didn't believe that my grandfather's influence was so powerful," he signed. "She had a brother and sister left and I did not want anything to happen to them. Since then she has tried to see me but I refuse. I have to keep her and her family safe, even if that means not being with her. This was a year ago. I have not dated since and I told my grandfather to go to hell."

"So what do you do now?"

"I run my bar. He is too weak in health to do much to me and since he made me take the Walker name, he can't disown me without destroying his own company. So as long as Sakura is safe, I will keep doing what I have to do. But, now you see why I need a friend. There are too many people who just want my friendship for the Walker benefits."

Looking into Takumi's eyes, Misaki said, "Yes I do understand. I do not want your money. I have always believed that you should work hard for what you have. And if that bar is a sign that you work hard, then I am happy to know you."

"Thank you, Ms. Ayuzawa. That means a lot. You are a strong woman and I believe that strong people are the people to trust most."

Misaki stood up and placed her napkin on the table. From her purse, she extracted a business card and a pen. On the back of the card, she wrote her personal phone number. She handed the card to Takumi and smiled.

"Thank you so much for spending this time with me. I am going to go home now because it has been a very long and emotional day. I welcome a call from you in the future. It was very nice to meet you, Takumi Usui."

Misaki left the room and walked out of the building. She was ready to get home. There was something she needed to do. It didn't take her long to make it to her house and she made her way inside and locked the door. Pulling her phone from her purse, she called the familiar number.

"Hai, Misaki?"

"Aoi, can you come home? I really would like to talk to you."

She heard a heavy sigh on the line and then, "I don't think I should. I don't want to make this harder on you."

"Please Aoi, I just want to talk, I promise."

"Okay, I will be there soon Misaki."

Misaki pushed the end call button and placed her phone on the counter. She stowed away her purse and went to go change into her normal clothing. She wanted to be comfortable when she said her piece.


	3. Chapter 3

**I just want to say a big thank you to everyone who read and reviewed. I am very happy to see that you guys didn't give up on me after that long wait after my first post. Here is the next chapter. The next update will probably be in another week or so, so I hope that this will keep you satisfied until then! Enjoy! :)**

* * *

It had taken about 30 minutes, but Misaki heard a knock on the front door. She lifted herself from the chair and went to let Aoi inside. As the door swung wide and he shifted into view, Misaki noticed that he looked disheveled.

Aoi was very self-conscious and a designer he would never go out in public looking anything less than perfect. So for Misaki to see him like this was an eye opening event. He did not meet her gaze as he stepped inside. Misa closed the door and he followed her to the, mostly empty, living room.

"So Misaki, what did you want to me about?"

Taking a breath, she began. "Well, first of all, there are a few things, so if you will be patient, I would appreciate it." He nodded in acceptance.

"Aoi, I love you. But I think I don't love you like I once did. I found your note this evening and read it. I should have been devastated but I was unable to even cry a single tear."

"I am sorry I have caused you any pain Misa. I still love you, but I couldn't take the guilt of what I had done to you."

Misaki held up her hand. "Let me finish please Aoi. I haven't even felt sad that we won't be together anymore except that I will miss seeing you each day."

"Misa, I will still be here whenever you need me. If you want to talk to me or see me, all you have to do is ask and I will be right here for you. I do still love you and I probably always will."

"I love you as well Aoi. You are my very best friend. I want you to be happy and I do not think that you can be your happiest with me."

Aoi and Misaki chatted for hours about what was next for them in life. Misa told him about winning her case and Aoi told her about the new commission he had received for a wedding dress.

Later, thy both hugged as Aoi left for his new apartment. He promised to let her know as soon as he was settled in and she said once she ordered new furniture that he must come for a visit. With a smile on her face, Misaki closed the door on a chapter of her life. Crawling into bed, a single tear was shed for her previous life before slumber consumed her.

Groggily, Misa looked at the clock which read 8:58 a.m. She sat straight up and then realized that she did not work or the next few days, so she laid back down. The notification light was blinking on her phone. Reaching over, Misaki picked up her phone and opened the message app. The number was unknown. Clicking on it, she pulled up the waiting message. It read, _I was very pleased to meet you last night and I hope that you were sincere in your offer to be friends. Have a pleasant sleep and I hope to hear from you soon. ~Takumi_.

She smiled at the message and pressed reply to bring up the keyboard. _I slept very well. Thank you for dinner and I am sincere. Talk to you again soon. ~Misaki_. She pressed send and then laid her phone back down as she stretched.

Misaki's phone beeped, notifying her of an incoming message. Smiling, she opened her phone back up and looked at the newest message. It said, _I am happy to hear you slept well. How would you like to have breakfast and coffee with me since you don't have to work today? ~Takumi_.

 _Breakfast would be great. Give me about an hour to get up and around. Where would you like to meet? ~M_

 _How about where we parted ways last night? ~T_

 _Okay, I will see you in an hour. ~M_

 _See you then. ~T_

Misaki closed her phone and gingerly slid out of bed. She made her way to the washroom to clean herself up from the long day yesterday. She spent an extra few minutes conditioning her hair as she decided on what to wear.

She chose to wear a flowy flower top with a pair of dark jeans and some sandals. She rinsed her hair and began to dry the long black mane. Once her hair was dry, Misaki looked at her face in the mirror and decided to put on a light coat of lipstick.

Gathering her purse, phone, and keys, Misaki left her home and walked down the street towards her destination. She made it to the hotel doors and glanced inside. The building was bustling with early morning business. She spotted Takumi standing close to the concierge desk and crossed the lobby in that direction.

"Good morning Ms. Ayuzawa. Ready for breakfast? Personally, I am starving."

Nodding, she said, "I am quite hungry myself."

"Fantastic. Our best chef is in the kitchen this morning."

"Great," she said. "Lead the way."

They made their way into the busy dining hall and sat at the table they had originally been seated the night before. The same screen was set up for some extra privacy.

"Since you know the chef's specialties, I would like it if you chose something for me this morning."

Smiling, Takumi said, "Of course, I would be delighted." He motioned and a server was instantly at his side. He rattled off a few items and the server bowed and walked away. Takumi smiled and he looked very handsome with the grin on his face.

"So, we got very deep in our conversation last night and you told me about your boyfriend leaving. Is there anything I can do to help you with to keep your mind off of that situation?"

"Well actually, last night after I left here, I asked him to meet me so we could talk. We settled things and we are going to continue to be friends. I am surprised, though. I feel like I should be more emotional."

"Maybe you aren't emotional because you already believed that it was time for a change." He took a breath and continued. "But you also don't seem like an emotional person in the first place."

"No, I guess you are right. I was told in high school that I was an emotionless hardass who never took anyone's feelings into account."

Takumi raised his eyebrow. "That, I find hard to believe."

"It is true, though. In high school, I was known as the demon president."

"How I would have loved to see that. You are so sweet now that I just can't picture it," said Takumi.

Misaki went on. "I had to be tough to be class president in a predominantly male school. The ratio of boys to girls was 5:1. The girls had a hard time and I wanted to make it better."

"Actually, that I can believe," Takumi said with a smile.

"So now, here I am, reminiscing about high school and not talking about the getting to know you questions that most people ask. How about you ask the questions and I will answer as best as I can?"

Takumi nodded and thought a moment before asking, "What qualities do you look for in a man?"

Stunned by the question, Misaki stuttered into a response. "Uh, um... well I guess I... uh...hmm. I would have to say I like men that are straightforward. I want someone who isn't going to lie to me. Someone who can function without needing me to take care of them. I do not like possessive men because I can take care of myself and I don't like to be constantly be-raided with questions of my whereabouts."

She stopped to take a bite of the food that had been placed in front of her and then continued. "I want someone who will want to be around me but also want space occasionally. And, I want someone that is loyal."

Unfolding his hands, Takumi leaned forward slightly and asked, "Well, how would you feel about dating me?"

Misaki had just taken a bite of egg and when she inhaled in surprise, the piece of food choked her. She coughed and sipped on the water in front of her. Where the hell had that question come from? All she could do was gape.

"Okay, let me explain," Takumi suggested. "I am wealthy. I constantly have women and occasionally even men throwing themselves at me. I do not wish to be with someone who is either looking for money, status or vanity. I want someone real, who wants me for me."

Sighing, he continued. "I am asking as a proposition. Be my girlfriend publicly to help me get rid of all these fake people. Privately we will just be friends who are there for emotional support. And I know this would be solely for my benefit so I would do anything you required to feel compensated."

The two were silent and ate their breakfast. Takumi did not say anything else because he wanted Misaki to have a chance to think about his request. They did not know each other but Takumi had this gut feeling that he could trust her. Slowly, Misaki allowed her utensil to rest on her plate as she glanced up at Takumi.

"All of this is rather sudden." Takumi looked away, but Misaki continued. "Normally I do not go and do things on a whim, but... I accept. I will agree to your terms, whatever they may be, but I would like some stipulations."

Takumi nodded for her to continue. "First, I would like to see where you live, what you do daily, how you live your life. If I am going to be convincing, I need to know more about you."

"Of course, that is a fairly simple request," Takumi said.

Continuing, Misaki leaned forward. "Okay then second, I would like you to also learn about my life, in turn. I have to deal with a lot of cases that end up in the media and I would need you to be able to understand what can and cannot be talked about if you were to be interviewed."

Takumi smiled and said, "Yes, I would like to know more about you anyways."

"Finally, I need to meet your grandfather."

This last stipulation surprised Takumi and he said as much. "Why would you need to meet that bastard? You said yourself you wouldn't like him. Even I can't stand to be around him."

"I understand that." Misaki sighed and continued. "I need to meet him because he will ask to see me anyways. If he is anything like you have described, he will want to meet me for approval. I would just like to get the formalities out of the way."

Takumi took and breath and said, "Alright, I will make an appointment for you to meet him. But I think it should be after we get to know each other a little better."

Misaki nodded and finished her breakfast in silence. Her morning had become very interesting. She always looked forward to a good challenge, so this turn of events had her positively giddy with anticipation. This friendship was already helping her cope with the loss of Aoi's relationship. Misaki smiled contently.

Over the next few days, Misaki had spent a lot of time with Takumi. They had been to each other's homes as well as out in public. Misa still had another day of vacation and Takumi had asked her to the movies.

Being with Takumi was natural. He loved to ask questions, but he could also just sit in silence and enjoy Misaki's presence. As thy sat watching a movie that was only mildly entertaining, Takumi suddenly grasped Misa's hand. She glanced up at him but he seemed to be engrossed in the movie.

Holding hands with Takumi was just as easy as it was talking with him. He began rubbing slow circles on the back of her hand with his thumb and she relaxed as her focus went back to the movie screen.

After the movie was over, Takumi said he wanted ice cream. So they began walking to the closest shop and once again,Takumi clasped Misa's hand in his own. As they walked hand in hand, Takumi's phone began to find. He fished the phone out of his pocket and answered without letting go of Misaki's hand.

Whatever was being said on the other end of the conversation made Takumi tense up and slightly grip Misa's hand tighter. From the corner of her eye, she continued to study him. Takumi sighed heavily as he ended the call. He looked like he wanted to punch someone or maybe break something.

Misaki asked, "Takumi, is everything okay?"

"Well, technically yes, but that was my grandfather. There have been a few pictures of us in the tabloids and he has decided that he would like to meet you. We are to make our way to the estate right now."

Not knowing what to say, Misaki squeezed Takumi's hand and nodded. She had known this would happen already. She and Takumi had stopped walking and she took a step and pulled his hand to signal that they should get going. Reluctantly Takumi lead the way.


	4. Chapter 4

**Well, I had planned on working on this next week when I didn't have to work, but I decided that today was a good day to get some work done on the story. I hope you enjoy how this chapter came out and I will be working later next week on ch 5. Enjoy and let me know what you think.**

* * *

Takumi had stopped walking and they were now standing in front of an impressive looking gate. As they had gotten closer to their destination, Takumi's grip had gotten slightly tighter and his posture, decidedly more rigid.

Now, standing next to Takumi was like standing close to a statue. He reluctantly leaned his finger against the buzzer and waited. Through the intercom, they heard, "Yes? How may I help you?" Takumi responded, "This is Takumi Walker. My grandfather summoned me to come and meet with him."

"Ah yes, Mr. Walker, we have been expecting you. Your grandfather is waiting for you in his study.

The gates clicked and began to swing wide. Takumi's face had gone pale and he was stalk still. Misaki gave his hand a reassuring squeeze before walking through the now opened entrance, Takumi in tow. The house, no 'mansion', was much larger than Misaki had expected.

Takumi seemed to finally come out of his daze and take the lead, walking through the front door. The massive staircase in front of the pair seemed to loom over them. Misaki gasped at the size of the entry and Takumi glanced down at her.

His thoughts drifted to the woman in front of him. How could he put this beautiful woman into this current situation? She didn't need to be a part of this. He looked down at their still entwined hands and scowled. This was his fault. He was taking advantage of her helping nature. Takumi felt ashamed.

A butler came up to the couple and motioned to a long hallway that had been missed during Misaki's initial sweep of the room. She glanced up at Takumi who was seemingly lost in thought. "Takumi, we should go see your grandfather now."

He shrugged his shoulders and forced his feet to move. This was not a meeting that Misaki should be forced to endure but it was too late to turn back now, and he could see the resolve on Misaki's face.

Takumi stopped in front of a set of double doors. Taking one last deep breath, he smartly rapped his knuckles once on the door and waited. A quiet 'Enter' could be heard from within. Grasping the handle, Takumi pushed the door open.

Misaki took a moment to appreciate the expanse of the room. It looked like a large library, shelves of books lining the walls. A series of stained glass windows lined one wall that played landscape to a very large Mahogany desk. Behind the desk was a comfortable looking leather chair that housed a, well put together, older man.

The man motioned for them to close the door and come forward. He swiped his hand in front of him to indicate that they should be seated in the chairs that surrounded the front of the desk.

Misaki was the first to move and she urged Takumi to move with her by gently squeezing his hand. Misaki could tell that he was in a silent debate with himself about their situation.

Smiling, Misaki took a seat and silently waited for what was to come. "Well Takumi, I am glad to see that you did not ignore my request." Takumi just stared blankly at the older man, his lips in a tight thin line.

The man's attention shifted to Misaki. "I am Duke Rachester. Takumi is my biological grandson. I asked you here today to discuss your relationship with my grandson."

Misaki nodded as she listened to the Duke. "I do not know your name, so if you would, kindly introduce yourself."

Misaki lowered her gaze and bowed slightly before saying, "I am Ayuzawa Misaki and it is an honor to meet you, Sir Duke."

"So Miss Ayuzawa, how did you come to know my grandson?"

Misaki took a breath and began her answer. "I met Mr. Walker in his bar. I had just been trying to decide on a drink when he made a suggestion. I tried what he suggested and then we had dinner together."

The Duke looked over to Takumi who had his eyes on the floor. "How much does she know about you and your family?"

"Grandfather, she doesn't know much. Only what I have said in passing conversations."

"And what is your current relationship?" the duke asked, shifting his gaze back to Misaki.

"Well sir, we are friends. But I enjoy your grandson's company very much."

The Duke smirked. "And do you wish to get your greedy hands on his money as well?"

Takumi stood quickly and slammed his hand on the desk. "How dare you ask her such a question?"

"SIT DOWN YOU INSOLENT BRAT, how dare you speak to me as such? Know your place."

Misaki reached for Takumi's hand and got his attention, motioning for him to sit back down beside her. The Duke watched the exchange with interest and glanced back to Misaki. "I see that you at least have manners and know your place. Now if you would please answer my question. Are you after my grandson's money?"

Misaki shook her head slightly. "Sir, I do not wish for his money. I make enough money of my own. Besides, I believe that someone should work for their money. Hard work is important."

The Duke looked down at his desk and studied a piece of paper. He picked the paper up and handed it to Misaki. Glancing at the paper, she was slightly stunned but it was not completely unexpected. The Duke spoke again. "Is this information accurate to your knowledge?"

"It is sir."

Smiling, the Duke handed Misaki a pen. "If you agree to the terms at the bottom, please sign." Misaki took the pen without reservation and signed the document. She handed both back across the desk and stood. Misaki uttered a 'Nice to meet you' before walking through the doors and closing them behind her.

Takumi looked up at his grandfather questioningly. The older man was grinning broadly, looking like a kid at Christmas. "What did you do grandfather?"

"I did only what was necessary." The Duke handed his grandson the paper that Misaki had just signed. The top section of the paper was Misaki's personal information. The information included; age, DOB, address, blood type, workplace and many other personal information bits. The second part of the paper looked like a mini contract. It read,

I, Ayuzawa Misaki, do hear by certify that all above information is accurate to my knowledge. I agree that my relationship with Walker Takumi is in a fresh stage. I do not look for any monetary compensation and, should our relationship progress, I forgo any future monies, lest marriage is achieved. If said marriage is achieved, new monetary paperwork will be drawn to satisfy both parties involved.

guarantor x _Signature_ _

guarantee x _Signature_ _

Takumi stared dumbfounded at the paper in his hand. How could Misaki agree to sign such a horrible piece of paper? And how could his grandfather be so callous to someone he knows nothing about? "How dare you make her sign something so disgusting? Are you that much of a depraved old man?"

The Duke just smiled. "You still need to learn your place boy. Take a lesson from Miss Ayuzawa. She knew what she was doing when she signed this paper. She is a smart one, I will give her that." Takumi stood. "Are we finished here?"

"We are. Leave my sight insolent pest."

Marching to the door, Takumi exited the room, closing the door with a harsh snap. Misaki was standing next to the door, leaning against the wall. Seeing the look on Takumi's face, she grabbed his hand and lead him back the way that they had come.

Once they were again on the sidewalk outside the gate, Takumi let out a huge sigh of relief. He turned and enveloped Misaki in his arms, resting his chin on her head and breathing deeply, enjoying the intoxicating scent of strawberries.

After a moment, Takumi realized what he had done and let go of Misaki, taking a step back. Misaki had a shocked look on her face and she was blushing. "I'm sorry Misaki. I did not mean to intrude on your personal space," Takumi sighed. She raised her head and replied, "It's fine. I understand."

Takumi knew she was probably still trying to process what had happened over the past hour but he is still in shock himself. Silently he begins walking back down the street to his apartment. He could tell from the corner of his eye that Misaki was following him while silently studying him.

The walk took them about 15 minutes and Takumi's shoulders had loosened considerably in that time. The farther away he went from his grandfather, the more he could relax. He unlocked the door to his apartment and stepped into the cool space. He stood to the side, silently inviting Misaki to enter. She obliged and entered into his personal space.

Slowly, as if in a slow motion movie, Misaki slid to her knees and placed her head in her hands, letting out a single sob. It was as if time stood still. Takumi kneeled in front of her and pulled her into another embrace. This time, Misaki's strong facade broke and a dam of hot tears began to burst forth.

Takumi sat down and pulled Misaki onto his lap, hugging her into his chest and letting her cry into his shoulders. She did her best to silence her sobs. She was a strong and independent woman, so why was she crying like a child?

Misaki had read the paper and signed it without reserve. She wanted to help Takumi in any way that she could. But she felt belittled. Her whole life was summed up on a half of a sheet of paper. And to the Duke, she was worth nothing. It is hard to not feel something when treated like a piece of trash.

After a few more minutes of silently crying, Misaki finally realized the compromising position she was in and pushed away from Takumi's chest before promptly standing.

Takumi climbed to his feet and went into the kitchen for a glass of water, returning and handing it to Misaki. She muttered a small 'thanks' and walked over to the couch and took a seat.

Takumi did not know what to say to this beautiful woman who had just cried her eyes out in his arms. All of this was his fault. How could he have been so stupid? Did he really believe that his grandfather would be any different to Misaki?

A small hiccup brought him back to his senses. He walked to the living room and sat on the coffee table across from Misaki before taking her hand in his. Somehow it now seemed so much smaller and more fragile than before.

Stealing himself, h took a deep breath and asked, "Misaki, do you want to back out of our friendship agreement? I will understand. This is a lot to deal with. My family are not very nice people."

Misaki shook her head and, with her eyes still lowered, said, "No, Takumi, I do not want out. What I want is to punch your grandfather in the nose." Takumi had readied himself for a variety of answers but that was by far the most surprising thing she could have said. The thought made him snort with laughter. "Now that would be a sight to see."

Takumi's chuckles were contagious and Misaki burst into genuine laughter. Takumi grabs Misaki's hands and knees down in front of her. "Misaki, I am so sorry."

"Please Takumi, don't apologize for something that isn't your fault. I told you that I knew this would happen when you first told me about your grandfather. I was just caught off guard by how completely blunt he was."

Takumi looked up into her eyes to try and gauge if she was speaking the truth. He saw that she honestly believed this and sighed with relief. He said, "I was so worried that he had ruined our friendship before it had even really started. He knows just how to manipulate things for his own benefit and never fails to take advantage of it."

Misaki chuckled and said, "Well he will have to do more than that to get rid of me. Sorry, I momentarily lost my cool. I don't normally let my guard down for anyone." Takumi said, "I hope that means you trust me somewhat." Nodding, she said, "Yes, anyone willing to leave someone they love to keep them safe is worth trusting. Don't worry about me, I fight battles for a living."

A hearty laugh left Takumi's throat and he leaned up and brushed his lips against Misaki's as he murmured a 'thank you' into her shocked mouth.


End file.
